


chlorine and mikans

by beestings



Series: #ChikaYouWeek2020 [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Third Wheels, also i combined days 3 + 4 because while i had ideas for them being merged, anyways ruby fans here's your food. i finally wrote her, but im sorry she basically ended up becoming a third wheel, i had no ideas for separate day 3/day 4 :pensive:, let's just pretend it's on time shhh, oh man this one is a couple days late, this is PROBABLY my longest one yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: days 3 + 4 for #chikayouweek2020 on twitter!prompts: "first meeting/first kiss" (day 3) and "supportive friend/performance" (day 4)
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: #ChikaYouWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	chlorine and mikans

“ _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…_ ” Chika dramatically sighed as she slumped against the side of her bed – throwing her head back, exaggerating her groan – all the theatrics. “ _I wish Yō-chan was hereeeeee…_ ”

Today was the day of their scheduled subunit meeting – however, one was unfortunately absent. The _‘C’_ and _‘R’_ of CYaRon had themselves situated in Chika’s room, busy working on ideas for songs, lyrics for said songs, and costume designs – for both their subunit and the entirety of Aqours.

Which was what the two of them were supposed to be talking about, instead of Chika’s relationship issues.

“She’s at her swim meet today, though…” Ruby quietly reminded. She sat adjacent to Chika, busy flipping through pages of the sketchbook containing rough, but possible ideas and measurements for costumes. “But I wish she was here, too. She always knows what to say, and I’m not sure how I feel about any of these designs—”

“—Oh! I think they’re cute!” Chika interrupted. She gave Ruby a reassuring grin. It was certainly unbelievable how Chika could switch from one emotion to the next within mere seconds. “I’m sure Yō-chan will think the same.”

Ruby blushed slightly. “O-oh…thanks, Chika-chan. I appreciate it.”

“Of course!” The redhead first-year smiled a little, but couldn’t help but notice that her upperclassman seemed… bothered. By what, she had no idea, but would it hurt to find out?

“Hey, Chika-chan…”

“Hmm? What’s up?” Chika stared at the younger girl, bright red eyes filled with nothing but curiosity, and a hint of concern. “Is something the matter?”

Ruby shook her head. “I should be asking _you_ that.”

“Huh? Me? Why?”

“You seem… distracted,” she admitted softly, trying her best not to offend the second-year. “It’s making me a little worried.” Her teal eyes met Chika’s. “Is it because of Yō-chan? I know she’s not here and you miss her a lot, but…is there something happening between you two?”

Chika froze. Was she _that_ obvious? “Well… yes and no,” she admitted, breaking away from Ruby’s gaze while pouting. “I’m just frustrated at myself. We’ve been together for a while now, right?”

“Y-yeah…?”

“Right! We’ve been together for a while now, but I’ve never actually… _kissed her._ ” Chika hung her head, sighing deeply. Regretfully. “You’d think I would’ve done that by now! But she’s just too pretty, and I get distracted because her lips look so _soft_ …” Both girls blushed a dark shade of red.

“W-well…” Ruby nervously fidgeted in place, barely making eye contact with the equally flustered mikan. “I-I’m not sure how to help here… I’m not really good with these kinds of things…”

“It’s okay! I’m… not the best either, honestly,” the orange-head sheepishly laughed, twiddling with her thumbs. The first-year beside her giggled quietly. “I’m definitely not as _suave_ as some of the others…”

“But…”

“But?”

“If it makes you feel any better, I can cheer on the sidelines for you,” While her cheeks were still dusted a light pink color, she offered Chika a comforting smile. “Ganbaruby, Chika-chan!”

Chika mirrored her junior’s smile. “Ehehe, thanks, Ruby-chan! I _do_ feel a little better now.” Not even a millisecond passed before Chika frantically jumped to her feet and kicked open her bedroom door. “Alright then! It’s decided!”

“What’s decided?”

Her question fell on deaf ears, sadly, as the second-year already stood outside her room’s entrance. “I’ll be back soon, ‘kay? I won’t be gone long, I promise! Just gotta go do something real quick!” She gave Ruby a wink before promptly slamming her door shut.

“O-okay…?” _I wonder what she’s up to…_

* * *

“Alright girls, that’s a wrap for the day!” The swim team coach called out to her students. “You were all amazing today! Here’s to hoping tomorrow will be even better!”

One by one, the girls began to climb out of the pool. Yō, however, quickly swam over to the side and heaved herself up onto the edge. It was easier than waiting for the steps to clear, after all.

She tossed her swim cap and goggles to the side and started wringing out excess pool water from her short, ashen hair. _The rest will dry off later._ Yō stretched out her muscular arms before turning over to the bleachers, where her and her teammates’ bags, towels, and other belongings sat.

Or, well, where _only_ her bag sat.

 _Huh? Where’s my towel?_ Yō curiously lifted her bag up and scanned the surrounding area to see if she could somehow find it. _Did it fall behind or something…?_

“Looking for something?” A mischievous-sounding voice startled Yō. The swimmer instinctively turned around, protectively holding her closed fists in front of her. But who she saw standing in front of her wasn’t a threat; it was none other than Chika herself.

“ _C-Chika-chan?!_ ” Yō barely managed to squeak out in surprise. “W-what are you doing here?!”

Chika flashed her a big, bright smile. “I came to dry you off!” She carefully wrapped the towel around her girlfriend’s body. “Sorry! Did I scare you?”

“Well, yeah, a little bit…” She looked down at her feet, refusing to let her eyes meet Chika’s. “I just didn’t expect to see you here.”

The orange-head giggled. “Expect the unexpected! That’s what they say, right?”

 _This dummy…_ “Pfft. Sure, Chika-chan,” she chuckled. “May I ask _why_ you’re doing this, though? Not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment or anything, but aren’t you supposed to be with Ruby-chan right now?”

For whatever reason – that may or may not be obvious – Chika’s flimsy justification for being there didn’t sit right with Yō. If anything, it made the ashen even more wary of her girlfriend’s actions. _Did something happen? Is Chika-chan planning something I don’t know about? She can be pretty extra sometimes, but she wouldn’t normally come here **just** to ‘dry me off’, right? How did she manage to arrive **right** on time?_

All those thoughts and more swirled around in Yō’s head, but a quick tug from the corners of her towel easily snapped her out of it.

 _Chika-chan is… kissing me?_ The taste of mikan on the other girl’s lips clouded her senses. While shocked initially, the swimmer soon found herself melting into the sensation, returning Chika’s kiss with the same amount of energy and passion.

Sadly for Yō, the kiss ended just as abruptly as it started. The orange-haired second-year pulled away after a couple seconds, out of breath and panting softly.

“To do that,” Chika whispered. “I came here to do that.”

Yō just owlishly gawked at her, too dumbfounded to even _speak_. Behind her came several wolf-whistles from her teammates, all of whom she’d _conveniently_ forgotten were still there. Hearing their teases and taunts only made the poor girl’s face turn a deeper shade of red.

Even her coach smirked a little. “Watanabe-san, do that on your own time from now on, alright?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” she mumbled. _Gods, please just strike me down now…_ Finally lifting her still-flustered face, she turned back to Chika and shyly grabbed her hand. “Now, what reason do you have for totally embarrassing me in front of everyone like that?”

Though her question was quite harsh and accusatory, Yō could hardly find it in herself to be even the _slightest_ bit mad at Chika. The girl’s intentions likely harmless, and while _of course_ there’d be some teasing here and there, there was never any hint of malice behind it.

“’Cuz! I wanted to kiss you,” Chika simply replied. “I was thinking earlier about how even though we’re together, we haven’t kissed _at all_ until just now, and I got really frustrated! But then Ruby-chan said she’d cheer me on…”

“So now you’re here?”

“Yup!”

 _Aah, why did I have to fall in love with this dork?!_ Even so, Yō couldn’t help but smile at Chika’s antics. _I guess it must’ve bothered her a whole lot if this is our end result… and honestly, I’m probably just as big of a dork as she is._

“Heh,” she chuckled weakly. “You dummy.” Yō leaned forward again, pressing her and Chika’s lips together for second time. She inhaled deeply and once again let the _oh-so bittersweet_ scent of citrus overwhelm her. Chika gently tugged on the edges of the towel, slowly forcing Yō to remove her arms from in front of her to let her snuggle closer.

While Yō was busy being swamped with her girlfriend’s bittersweet mikan-scent, Chika sharply breathed in the smell of chlorine in Yō’s hair and skin. She slowly wrapped her arms around the swimmer’s waist, breaking apart the kiss so she could bury her face into the crook of Yō’s neck.

“You’re gonna get all wet if you keep doing that,” the ashen whispered softly.

“I don’t care.”

“Ruby-chan is gonna worry about you if you’re not back soon.”

“I don’t care.” Chika paused for a second. “Wait, no, I take that back. That sounded really mean.”

Yō sighed. “Chika-chan…”

“I just wanna stay like this a little longer!” The orange-haired girl whined. “It’s comfy and relaxing.”

“But we should probably go now, before it gets dark,” Yō pointed out. “I can stay over tonight if you want more time with just the two of us.” She tried to break free of Chika’s grasp, and with some apprehension, Chika reluctantly let her girlfriend go. Yō bowed her head in thanks and started collecting her belongings.

However, Chika wasn’t _entirely_ finished. She reached forward and firmly grabbed Yō’s wrist.

“Chika-chan?”

“We don’t have to go just _yet_ ,” she murmured. “I have a better idea.”

The ashen’s eyes widened. “What kind of idea?”

“You’ll see!” Without missing a beat, Chika tugged on Yō’s wrist and joyfully ran off in the completely opposite direction Yō was heading, dragging her utterly confused girlfriend behind her.

“H-hey, wait! Chika- _chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ ”

* * *

_Almost six? It’s been two hours already…_ Ruby nervously looked at her phone’s clock. The first-year was still all alone in Chika’s bedroom, awaiting the return of her upperclassmen. _I really hope nothing bad happened to Chika-chan…_

She sighed and opened up her group chat with her fellow first-years, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ , reading through their messages would help her forget about the ever-growing pit of fear in her stomach. _Shouldn’t Yō-chan **also** be here by now? What if something happened to her, too?_

Ruby furiously shook her head to derail that specific train of thought. _No, no! She’s fine. They’re both fine! I shouldn’t worry so much! Chika-chan probably just went to go get groceries for her family, and Yō-chan probably forgot about our meeting and went home. That’s what happened. Don’t worry about them, Ruby. They’re fine._

Oh, but little did she know.

**Author's Note:**

> it's okay ruby, you don't have to worry. i'm sure they're *more* than fine


End file.
